Pokemon Fayarah Chronicles
by Kiluminati
Summary: Fayarah's sister Rya dissapears just as a new pokemon a ppears.She's on her way to get her back and she's going to need some help with the ganag.It seems that Fay and Drew are really close friends, and May's feeling the jealousy.
1. That Night

Pokemon Fayarah Chronicles

**Characters- (That you don't know)**

**_Fayarah (fay)_- A girl, same age as May. One of the top Pokemon trainers around. Blue eyes, Black hair, which is short, to her shoulders.**

**_Hysteria_- A Delcatty, with a hibiscus flower on her head from her trainer Fayarah. She was raised by Fay since she was an egg. The best of friends her and Fay.**

**_Rya_- Fayarah's young sister, Light Blue Hair, short with blue eyes. She's the age of Max. Disapeared right after a strange new pokemon, appeared.**

**Fays Pokemon-**

**_Socrates_- Umbreon**

**_Cherry_- Typlosion(sp)**

**_Yuni_-Militoc**

**_Eris_- Misdreavus(sp)**

**_Rinslet_- Sneasel**

**_Hysteria_- Delcatty**

_We have to hurry, My sister's gone. It's raining, and I hear this terrible cry of Pain. Is it a pokemon, I've seen all the pokemon I could , but this cry, I cannot figure out. I've got to get help, I'm the only one left for Rya, Mother's gone, Father left along time ago. Oh why Rya, Why Me?_ Fayarah cried in her head, running as fast as she could, regulary looking back to see if Hysteria was following. "Come on Hysteria, the faster we get to the pokemon center, the faster we can find Rya when morning comes!" she told her when she bumped into a figure. "Ouch, sorry I have to go!" she started to get up, but the person caught her arm.

"What's wrong fay?" he asked still holding on to her arm.

"Oh, Drew, Rya's gone, she vanished, right after theses terrible crys, can you hear them?" she yanked her hand away and looked around. She was so close.

"I wondered what that was, possibly a new Pokemon, I haven't heard a cry like that" Drew looked to the sky, trying to figure just where it was coming from. "You were heading to the Pokemon Center? To tell Officer Jenny?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I know you were heading that way too so come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "Let's go Hysteria!"

"Hey, wait a second, you don't have to pull me!" Drew cried out.

"Of course I do, If I didn't we'd be four steps behind because you'd try to walk all slow and cool, not this time Drew, I know you to well" Fay yanked his arm as she went thru the door.

"Ow, That's my priceless arm your yanking.." he stopped and looked around. Ash and his friends were staying there till the morning or at least after the contest.

May turned to all the commotion "Drew, what are you doing here?" she asked and than looked to Fay and Hysteria.

"None of your Business" he turned to Fay "Now Fayarah, please let go of My arm" he started pulling it from her grasp.

"Alright" she let go while he was still pulling

**Short I know but I've gotta updaste ona lot of story's and I've still got to make a first chapter for my Yugioh fic, Trust in Me DukexOOc**


	2. Mud Fight!

Pokemon- Fayarah Chronicles

Fay-**I don't own Pokemon, but if I did, I wouldn't be writing this, you'd see it on TV…**

That night was kind of crazy; I had met three new people, and a lot of their Pokemon. I wanted to stay up all night and talk to them about their journey, but Drew insisted I go to sleep, at least for Rya. When I woke up, I was actually the first to get up, the morning dew from the storm last night, lay nestled on the leaves and grass. The sun he awaken me, it had shinnied through the glass doors of the Pokemon Center. Everything was blurry, and I had to occasionally rub my eyes so my vision fixed. Hysteria wasn't in the Center. I had searched for her after I got myself situated, and I couldn't find her anywhere. When I walked to the door I could see her outside, playing with Pikachu. They must have got up earlier than me…I'm not the first one up! I open the door and walk out, the ground is very mushy, and the sound of the bell door alarms them that I'm here.

"Mewh"

Hysteria calls to me and she runs towards me. I notice that her paws are dirty, real dirty with mud. She's trying to jump into my arms…!

"Hysteria! Don't your dirty!"

Too late she jumps right in my hands my shirt splattered with mud.

"Mewh..."

She talks as if nothing happened, I drop her gently, even if I am made at her, treating Pokemon badly is something I wouldn't do.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

Sounds like Pikachu laughing, but not for long, I splatter a little mud on him, and he is shocked. His face is brown while his body is yellow; he glares playfully at me, picking up a little dirt himself.

"Oh No, Pikachu I was just playing!"

I plead, but the sneaky little devil throws it at Hysteria, who was grooming herself. Hysteria probably didn't know who threw it because she looked frantically to me and Pikachu. She thought it was me…

In an instant we're all throwing mud around trying to hit one another. By now my whole body is splattered or covered in mud, I wasn't really paying attention though, and I was having too much fun! After I had hit Pikachu in the back when he was trying to get Hysteria we were interrupted.

"Fay you look a mess…"

Drew's rubbing his eyes, and stepping outside; he doesn't notice a rock on the floor, completly covered in mud thanks to us. He slides right through us and into a tree, his eyes are no longer drowsy, they're now angry, but I can see some embarrassment. Even if he's trying his best to hide it. I laugh I can't help it, but his glare at me is so sickening. I run over to him and kneel down to his level.

"Who looks a mess now?"

_xxMayxx_

The sound of a crash wakes me up, and I saunter to look out the door, and there I see Pikachu and Hysteria having a 'mud' fight and Fay leaned over Drew, Fays completely covered in mud and so is Drew. A narrow track probably made by drew start at the door and to the tree. Drew's glare is very, very evil and cold, but when Fay helps him up, he smiles. Than Fay hits him with mud and they start the fight all over again. I don't want to interrupt them but a lump is stuck in my throat.

Drew doesn't have his normal to good for you attitude with Fay; he'd normally just stand back and watch when it comes to playing or anything social. Yet here he is in a mud fight in full swing. It's like Pokemon against humans. Drew's constantly protecting Fay…

I open the door slowly, and I'm not stepping outside.

"Maybe you guys should get cleaned up…"

Fay looks to me and races up to the door.

"Yes, I feel icky!" She passes me and I try not to get mud on me, she's trailed mud leaving tracks to where she's going. Drew follows, followed by the two Pokemon.

"Hey Fay! Wait Up!"

_Later…._

Everybody's clean and fresh, Fay putting on her shoes, she had to put on new clothes and now she had on a skirt, slit on the sides, white in color. She had a sleeveless shirt, which was yellow and a short jacket, white in color. Her hair still down but a flower clip in it. Her shoes, walkabout boots. Something she could walk without tripping, yellow and white. Wow she's matching.

Drew he didn't change his look much…Ash and the others were ready to go and I thought we would go our separate ways. Them to find Rya and us on our adventure, but ash insisted…

"You should come with us, It'll be easier"

Drew only glanced and began walking in a different direction.

"We don't need help, C'mon Fay"

That wasn't much of an argument, but they had already gone into the words and they were gone before I knew it, I know I could've said something. I know I should've.


	3. Fayarah Love!

Pokemon

Fayarah Chronicles

**Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon, if I did this would be a movie!**

xoxFayarahxox

The sun was bright; it was completely different from last night. The dark was dimmer than usual than, when Rya disappeared. It wasn't just the mysterious roar and my sister's disappearance that spooked me but, it seemed like the world had changed as well. All the towns were replaced or abandoned by new ones. Cyan City, Greyline, and a bunch of others. I mean the map even changed, the routes were different, and the monumental hotspots for trainers were erased completely, the many people from before still remained, but we would have to adapt to this sudden change. Mother Nature, has that beast changed you?

The city we were heading towards was called Aqua Isle, by the sound of it was tranquil. It was far from tranquility. It was like Hollywood! With five star hotels, and attractions on every turn. It was a kid's paradise, with arcades and malls and everything any other person under 16 would enjoy. It was filled with people, like New York, I stayed close to Drew; everyone here seemed to have adapted already.

"This is weird Drew…Have you ever heard of Aqua Isle before. I sure haven't"

We were looking for some fancy guy, or head person here, if he was high up than he must know something about that Pokemon. He would've been the first to have known on it, or have heard of why it turned out like this so far. It's just like that!

"No, and seeing all these attractions and the many people, it has to be well known, I would've heard of it"

Drew looked to the tall buildings, which were actually skyscrapers. Tall and shining as the sun beamed on them with pride, they were monumental, but they were no wonder of the world…

"This is the Pokemon's doing"

He muttered as he continued to look at the strange city and noticing the hustling people who were walking fast and turning into every building imaginable. I looked to Drew quizzically; a rocket scientist could've figured that out!

"Of course a human being can't turn the world into a completely different structure during the night!"

Common sense! Who could possibly do it? Other than some magical being but hey, fairytales aren't in this so I can forget that. I sighed, of course it was the Pokemon, I remember how it looked, it had jet black skin, and it looked kind of reptilian. It had red markings in some weird pattern. It wasn't long like Rayqauza; it was your normal dragon shape. Long but not like a Chinese dragon. It had feet that looked like it could stand on all fours, its teeth were razor sharp, like a thousand cutlass blades. Its eyes were the worst, like some golden diamond shattered and stayed in one place. In the middle was this one v shaped strip, which I bet was his pupil, his huge wings expanded to cover half the sky, and as far as I can tell, the weather had something to do with it…

"What will we call it?"

I was thinking Dionaru, I don't know why, it just came to me out of no where!!! I was thinking of Dionysius, but that was way too 'formal' to me so Dionaru, it was like a dragon name and for all I can tell it was a dragon type! My stomach growled loudly and Drew looked back at me with annoyance in his eyes, but only pointed to the park.

"Go sit on that bench, I'll be right back, stay there!!!"

I pouted, was I some baby? God, like I can't stay entertained enough to sit down by myself in a beautiful park with a trail, a lake where you can feed the swans and a small forest probably filled with Pokemon….Oh come on! I looked around, boredom setting in, seeing a large crowd from afar. I got up deciding staying around here wasn't as exciting as it seemed. As soon as I got closer I realized it was a contest and that I was standing near the stage.

"Common, you're next get up there"

Some rude man grabbed me by the arm pulling me up the few steps to get on stage, the back end of my boots skidded on the wood floor, as I tried to stop him from bringing me up there.

"Hey, watch it! I'm fragile dimwit!"

I tried my best to prevent it but hey I couldn't I mean the guy had large appending muscles, how the heck am I supposed to handle that? Sure I can handle a battle with Suicune, but a gut busting muscle man like a lot taller than me is something I know I can't! (Which I did battle him once, but not to capture him, he's to majestic to be caught) I stopped when I noticed that I had somehow screamed this into the microphone, and it echoed endlessly throughout the rest of the city, feedback, hoorah! Battered old speakers!

"What is your name? Beautiful young lady, we must know you're name"

An Announcer with a very annoying voice asked me, wearing a black tuxedo with a very ugly tie; I mean the tie completely contrasted with his outfit, seriously! I shrugged, looking beyond the crowd towards the bench where I once was, seeing it bare, any minute now Drew would be returning and he'd be furious at me for leaving. I sighed but the crowd looked eager and a little disappointment might make them take out their pitchforks.

"Fayarah Love!"

I smiled happily, that was the first time I had said my last name it public, sure everyone knew me for being the most coordinated girl up and rising, and despite my playful attitude, beating my opponent in a battle wasn't such a hateful task. I was to be the Champion of all my female counterparts, I'm not sexist now, but that's my goal and I must be best in everything. I have a new goal now, to find my sister….Rya Love. The announcer spoke again; his voice wasn't all that pleasing…

"Well you know the prize, a stay at the Luxurious Aquarius hotel, and a chance to meet Sai"

I beamed, Sai…..Sai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG! He's the best around! He's like a singer AND a trainer, and not to mention he's got a BIG boost on the sex appeal with me, I mean OMG he has the most beautiful blonde hair you have NEVER seen! He is gorgeous, OMG, OMG, OMG!!!! I am going to meet Sai!!!!!!!!!!!! THE Sai!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the best day so far in the recent strange events that immobilized my young sister, who is probably with some deranged monster fighting for her life as we speak! Well, actually think! OMG Sai!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had to say it….

"Sai…"

The girls in the crowd looked dreamily at the big poster behind me, which somehow I didn't notice. I looked behind me seeing Sai's face on the poster. His light-blue eyes just beckoning you to keep on staring, just for the hell of it. He has the most perfect eyes ever too! He usually has his hair in a ponytail with some stylish bangs in the front but on this picture he had his hair down, which was like down to his back, wearing his normal clothes. Sleeveless shirt with a vest and baggy pants, the look was made for him. I would've stared forever at him if the announcer hadn't ruined my fun.

"Go Ahead Fay, show us your stuff!"

I gulped; singing in front of a huge crowd of fan girls and a few boys isn't as easy as it sounds. Oh yes, I do have an excellent voice, I love singing, but it's not what I want my life around. I sighed; all you can here was my boots clacking on the stage floor, moving to get the microphone, for one teensy moment I had actually wished….that I hadn't looked at the crowd. Yeah, I was going all out in my singing, dancing too. Clackity Clack, that's all you can hear other than my sweet melody. Just for one split second I spot someone in the crowd that I didn't want to see this moment.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

xoxDrewxox

God, its Like Fay doesn't even care for her sister anymore. She's still her crazy, fun loving self; one couldn't even tell that her sister was held by some dangerous Pokemon. I sighed grabbing the hotdog, just eager to get out of this place. The hustle and bustle here is something I don't like… I was turning to return to Fay, when I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey Drew!"

I turned to see May and the others, looking just as confused as Fayarah once did, I stopped growing irritated by all the holdups. May smile as she saw me, which I really don't get…her and Fay are one and the same. Heck, even their names, Fay and May, humph never noticed…

"What is it you want? I told you we didn't want to travel with you…"

It was true, I don't want them holding me and Fay back, I was doing Fay a favor, and I was helping her get her sister back. Believe it or not, Rya was like a sister to me, anyone could love her easily. She was the sensible one of the two. Max looked at the hot dog I was carrying hungrily and reached for it and I snatched it away from his prying hands. Ash looked around my quizzically.

"Where's Fayarah?"

I saw the worry in his eyes, but I brushed it off quickly, looking away towards the bench, seeing she wasn't there. Why can't she sit just for a minute!!!! God, now where the hell did she go! I ran back over, I could here the others following me, and checked to see if she left anything on evidence of where she had disappeared. I sighed; finding her in here would take days.

"I honestly don't where she went!!! I told her to sit here and wait, because she said she was hungry, but no she just had to move. God, that woman couldn't stay in one place if her life depended on it!"

Something loud hit my ear, from far away, like feedback from something _Hey, watch it! I'm fragile dimwit_, I stopped, Fayarah doesn't appreciate people she doesn't know touching her, she's like that, and she does refer to herself as fragile, even though she's not. May walked past me to look better at where the feedback had come from.

"Wasn't that Fayarah's voice?"

May turned to me, everyone did, like I was the culprit for it, puhlease, that was her, she was the one that decided to leave. I shrugged, walking towards the sound. Looking back to them, they'd only follow anyway.

"Well, common, Fay's not going to calm down herself"

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

xoxFayarahxox

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was Sai!!!!! He is here; he is watching me, OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I nearly fell of the stage when I saw him, though it was good the fan girls didn't see him yet. I continued to stare at him as I continued, and I swear he blinked at me. OMG, I have to stop saying OMG, star saying OMFG, oh my freaking god. Nope, that's not good either, but seriously, no words can explain, how good this is!!!!! I stopped, cause, the music stopped and I continued to stare motionless and him for a minute, but the Announcer pulled me to look in his face.

"That was brilliant Fayarah! You were wonderful; I've already chosen my winner!"

Heh…whatever, now where'd Sai go? I turned to look at the spot where he was but he was gone, I sighed, as the announcer proclaimed me winner…woo hoo, where'd the hell Sai go? I took a few minutes before it sunk in, I was going to meet Sai later, I had one and the prize was to meet him!!!! And some other thing……OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yes, another, but this has more words than I've typed so far, hope you like it!**


	4. Drew! How Could you!

Pokemon

Fayarah Chronicles

**Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon, if I did this would be a movie!**

xoxFayarahxox

Everyone is gone, seeing that the contest is over and that there is no second place. Sitting at the edge of the stage, petting Hysteria on my lap. I didn't really care if Drew was mad now; I had won myself a special prize. Sai…... I wonder where he went. It's good that I've calmed down, I would've been screaming my head off even if I heard the name. I smiled down at Hysteria as she purred and looked up to see Sai right there.

"OMG it's SAI!!!!!!!!!"

I nearly fell off the stage, but instead I feel back on the stage floor, my head hitting it with a thud. Hysteria coming over and licking my face. My head hurting so much. I could barely see. Well what I did see is his face like inches from mine. Smiling.

"Hello there yourself"

I smile weakly, I didn't want to get up, and if I did my lips would hit his, wait…nothings wrong with that! He moves his head back and holds out his hand to help me get up. I clench my head, which aching so much. I wince and he must have noticed it because he held his hand where mine was.

"Hurt yourself already pretty girl hmm?"

Pretty girl? A compliment from the heavens! Somebody pinch me!!! Wait! There's more, he picks me up bridal style and smiles down at me. I'm in shock, Sai holding me like I'm his bride!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lovely!!!!!!!! I'm in heaven or an illusion…but I doubt it is.

"You shouldn't walk; if you do your head would hurt more with each step"

Hysteria walked next to Sai; like she didn't care he was holding me. God shows how much she cares. I nod my head, which hurts! I just like that Drew comes around the corner. His eyes widen like a deer's in headlights. Like seeing me being held by a super cute, all time celebrity and trainer, bridal style with me blushing every minute and him looking clueless (and cute) is really going to endanger him…wait….I proved my own point.

"Fay! What the hell!"

Typical, I reluctantly drop out of Sai hands, to see Ash and the others too, May staring at Sai, who was looking at me. Ash staring at me, Brock staring at a picture of Nurse Joy and Max staring at Hysteria who was staring Sai. Drew, I don't know if he was staring at me, Sai or both of us…who cares. Sai wouldn't let go of my hand, don't know why…who cares!! He's holding it!!!

"Watch your mouth!! What the hell do you mean by what the hell?"

Wow Fay, tell the boy to stop saying what the hell and you say it two times. Who cares, not like he's going to listen?

"My Pretty girl wanted to meet me"

Pretty girl! HIS pretty girl!! My cheeks turned bright red, and I almost fell but Sai caught me, his face looking down to mine, Showing his cute cheeky grin. He speaks like an angel, and with such innocence

"Pretty girl who are these people, except for two older boys (not counting Brock) the rest I don't know"

I smile weakly as he brings me back up to a standing possession. May's lower jaw almost down to the floor. Heh…not a good time.

"Her name isn't Pretty girl…Is Fayarah, what the hell is wrong with you!"

Drew starts to yell, and a crowd starts to gather, the fan girls staring at Sai lovingly, but he pays no mind to them. The crowd is really getting on my nerves, they're shouting and the commotion is unbearable.

"SHUT UP!!! GO HOME!!!!!!!! ALL OF YOU!!!!!!"

Wow, mental me. Surprised it worked though, the worst part is that the sun seemed to disappear behind dark clouds. I sigh, before my head hurts again, I feel woozy too. The drama right now isn't helping it at all.

"Pretty girl…Fayarah…she's still a pretty girl"

Sai grins again, which would have helped my head in seeing his beautiful smile but, it's too deep now. Sai could tell it too, and he walked past the bunch and started out of the park, putting me back the original way he had me.

"HEY! Where are you going?"

Sai stopped and turned around, my head swerving the whole way. He smiled lightly before turning back around and heading out the park.

"If you're coming come…Fayarah's head hurts no need for drama"

Drew looked dumfounded, which was kinda funny. May going over to drew to help him calm down, but he brushed her off quickly…he turned to the others, following Sai and me. Hysteria at his heels.

"Let's just go…"

I swear, he was stomping all the way!!!!!!!!!! I know it's wrong, but you have to see a little amusement while watching him. I couldn't giggle though, my head was killing me. Yeah, people were staring as we excited the park, and guess what? He had a limo!!! A stretch Limo, god what does this city not have? Everybody piles in; Sai gently sitting in the seat next to him, making sure my head was placed so gently that it wouldn't throb.

"Thank You...Sai..."

I smile weakly not seeing Drew roll his eyes, Sai turns to the others pointing to Drew.

XOXNormalXOX

"You're that Coordinator am I right, that's the talk of the Pokemon world hmm?"

Drew snapped from his moment and looked to Sai smirking, trying to act cool now. His ruby eyes locking with Sai's own aqua ones. It seemed like a stare down, neither let up though, until Drew spoke that is…

"Yep…but that's not my priority right now, I'm supposed to be helping Fay find her sister"

Drew turned to Fay seeing her asleep, her head resting on Sai's shoulder. Sleeping soundly, wincing her head now and then, Hysteria on her lap, Pikachu also. Curled to from a tight ball like a 69, dozing instead of sleeping.

"What did you do Drew, make her walk the whole way"

Max looked to Fay and then to Sai who was grinning, his small earrings glimmering. He had heard of Sai…Who didn't he was nation wide, a sweetheart amongst the girls and a rival amongst the boys. He was crop of all envy, girls leaving their boyfriends to pursue him. To Max he wasn't all he was cracked up to be, he was the one causing all the commotion, and now it comes to Fayarah…he seems to have a liking to her too.

"Where are we heading Sai?"

May looked lovingly at Sai, which only crept him out more, he looked away from May to Fay, but the car quickly jolted to a stop, making Fay lean forward at the sudden jerk and land on Drew. Sai sighed, as he opened the door, squinting at the sun. A hotel standing in front of them, a big nice one. With gold lace and a shinning disposition, as if the hotel was the sun itself.

xoxFayarahxox

I awoke, very rudely, opening my eyes to see drew, who didn't look that inviting. My head ached; I lifted it my hand going for that spot, the sun from outside made me squint. Everyone got out one by one, me and Drew the last ones inside. Drew began to climb out, not even acknowledging my presence.

"Drew, can you help me up please?"

Drew got all the way out turning around looking at me with ice cold eyes. He glared at me, his gaze very…creepy.

"Get up yourself!"

He slammed the door leaving me in the car, on the floor. What did I do now? Something I said, something I did? Is it Sai or is it me? I wish I hadn't gone to sleep…I sighed, a lump in my throat already. Yes, I'm very sensitive…sometimes, when I really don't know what is going on. The door opened again, Drew wouldn't dare comeback, and luckily it was Ash.

"Are you ok Fayarah?"

Wow, how am I so easy to dry, god, never knew I was THAT vulnerable. Tears wield up in my eyes so quickly, emotional much? At the sound of this, Ash had the door opened very widely; Sai popped his head in looking to me with dissatisfaction, seeing my wet face dripping with salty tears. Tears are always salty, bitter…to the taste.

"Ash help her out, I take over from there"

Ash helped me up, my head still hurting, but the tears made me forget about it, my face met Sai's chest, I couldn't help it, and I grabbed his shirt more, digging my head into it. I really had to let it out. Crying over getting yield at and slammed in the face with a door. Wait, that's a good reason to cry! Sai, was sweet, he really knows how to sooth a girl, he rubbed my back, silently saying shh in my ear, which really helped me calm down. In a matter of minutes, all that was left was Hiccups, and the headache came back.

"C'mon…you NEED some soothing"

Sai began to push me to the entrance of the hotel; I guess Drew was already inside. I didn't care about him now, I had Sai. At least he treats me right, even if we have known each other for like, half an hour. I nodded my eyes turning to slits, I was ready to just lay down. Drama isn't the kinda of medicine I need…

XOXDrewXOX

Yes, I heard her from inside the hotel, god. She can cry loud can't she, the hotel's walls are thick, and I could hear it clearly. It was just a mood I was in at the moment. I hadn't ment to be that way to her, but she really pissed me off, now what id she do to piss me off? I really feel awful now, she probably hates me, she probably wants nothing to do with me. She's known me longer than any of those other people, so would I did could easily make her cry. I would have to apologize, me and her have to share a room, granted, we aren't the only ones staying here. Millions of other people, famous and all staying here until they must go, the inside is like pure gold, they even went for enough to trim the edges of the clothes. I that many rooms, I can tell that now, the place is big, and I feel out of place.I turn to apologize when Sai and Fay enter, followed by Hysteria Pikachu, Max, Brock and May. May stopped and turned to me, the others following Sai, him showing them their rooms.

"This is the lowest of the low Drew…how insensitive can you be?"

I snorted at her comment, her eyes looking angrily to me. I glared back at her, before begging to walk away.

"I'm apologizing okay? Get off my back"

**I like this story so much I am writing chapters not stop! This is not contestshipping, later it will be pokeshipping;3, this is what is all childhoodshipping, childhood friends sorreh;3**

**This is SAI'S Pokemon**

**Blaziken**

**Arcanine**

**Dragonair**

**Azumarill**

**Delibird**

**Tyranitar**


End file.
